Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins
by lilitachisama
Summary: My first fanfiction completed. Please read. There is some Japanese in the story. I've translated it to the best of my ability. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Please and Thank you. Read and Review please!
1. Encounter

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 1

Encounter

I am not your average teenage girl in high school. It is not as if I wish to be an average teenage girl in high school. Then again, it is a side effect of Kunoichi Syndrome. Kunoichi Syndrome by definition is basically a girl who is satisfied with the ninja life and misses it while suffering from a lack of ninja interaction. To be honest, I have a severe case of Kunoichi Syndrome. It could easily kill me it I chose to go back to being an average teenage girl. To be honest, I do not wish to be cured. I have learned to actually thrive with Kunoichi Syndrome. I am only in high school; it is also my cover as a ninja. My name is Ashley. As a high school student with an honorable reputation, I can get away with many things if I truly wanted to. Today is a day where I do not take my options. There is not much need to do so anyway. Schools in session. It's 1st period. There is a new student; he is sitting behind my friend Cammie. He throws a paper shuriken to me. It has Japanese hiragana and katakana on it.

Sumimasen ga, O namea wa nan desu ka? O genki desu ka? Hajimemashite, doozo yoroshiku. Watashi no namea wa Uchiha Itachi desu.

Translation: Excuse me but what is your name? How are you? I am pleased to meet you for the first time. My name is Itachi Uchiha.

I decide to respond to Itachi.

My response: Watashi no namea wa Waoresu Ashurii desu. Doozo yoroshiku. Genki desu, anata wa?

Translation: My name is Ashley Wallace. Nice to meet you. I am fine, how about you?

Right when I throw it back, my friend Cammie yells, "Itachi's hot!"

"Shut up Cammie." I sigh.

"You are so crushing on Itachi aren't you?" Cammie sneers.

"And you had too much sugar this morning. What did you have for breakfast?" I snap.

"Oh. 3 king-sized Resses Peanut Butter cups, 2 Monsters, 5 doughnuts, 6 boxes of pokey, a box of Hello Panda cookies, 7 small bags of Bota Bota Rice Cakes, a slice of cinnamon toast and 4 boxes of mochi." Cammie rattles.

"You realize you owe me a six-pack of Monster, 12 boxes of ichigo pokey, 2 boxes of Hello Panda cookies, 2 bentos and sushi packs, 3 pounds worth of mochi, 2 king-sized Resses Peanut Butter cups, & 8 bags of Bota Bota Rice cakes?" I ask slyly.

"Oops." Cammie sighs.

"I thought so." I whispered.

"Sumimasen, Ashuri-san. What did your friend say I was?" Itachi says politely.

"Please just ignore Cammie. She had too much sugar this morning." I say shyly.

"Hai. (Okay)" Itachi responds.

I barely have enough time to react to Cammie's next comment. I really do not like attracting too much attention to myself first thing in the morning.

"Close one Kunoichi-san, right?" Cammie sneers.

"Shizekani (shut up) Cammie!" I snap.

"Ashuri-san, what's your division and rank?" Itachi asks carefully.

"Medical Corps. Jonin." I answer automatically.

"What part of Medical Corps.?" Itachi inquires.

"Scarlet Company." I sigh. "What about you?"

"Anbu Black Ops. Captain." Itachi states.

The bell rings and everyone is saved. Yet I am not safe from my own impulsive long hair fetish (guys hair only, I am straight). My Algebra 2 teacher starts his lecture. 90 minutes fly by without unnecessary disturbance. The bell rings again signifying the end of class. My ninja instincts tell me it is time for flight. I am so going to be in major trouble thanks to Cammie. The only way out of this mess is if Itachi is truly an Anbu Black Ops. Agent. I simply bolt to my next class and plant myself at my desk.


	2. Double Trouble

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 2 Double Trouble

Health Services Academy Core class isn't the best time to realize you got yourself "sick" the night before thanks to a poisoning incident during a mission. It's obvious that I'm sick anyway. Mrs. Tosaka had already broken out the first aid kit. She checked for symptoms of any typical illness. My symptoms are a high-grade fever, sore throat, runny nose, constant coughing, raspy voice and anything else associated with the flu. Mrs. Tosaka diagnoses me with the flu. Just my luck, my worst possible problem maker walks in the door. Itachi had handed Mrs. Tosaka his schedule. He looks at me, concerned about my health.

"Ashuri-san. Sumimasen ga, O genki desu ka?" Itachi asks kindly. (Ms. Ashley. Excuse me but are you feeling well?)

"Aa, Itachi-san. Genki dewa arimasen. Anata wa?" I say, barely able to keep my manners. (Oh, Itachi. I feel cruddy. How are you?)

"Aa, arigato, genki desu. Doozo." Itachi commands as hands me a sports water bottle filled with natural apple tea. (Oh, thank you, I'm fine. Here you go.)

I honestly don't like offending people. I graciously accept the apple tea. Slowly I drink the tea. Itachi puts his hand on my forehead. I feel a rush of chakra relieving me of some the poison.

"You're going to the nurse's office. You're in no shape to attempt using medical ninjutsu to help yourself get better." Mrs. Tosaka snaps.

I'm grateful that Mrs. Tosaka was cool with me about being a medical ninja. The deal between us is simple. I behave and turn in my assignments on time, and then Mrs. Tosaka lets me use my options. To an extent.

"Mrs. Tosaka, shall I accompany Miss Ashley to the nurse's office?" Itachi asks as he casts a visual jutsu on the teacher herself.

"Yes, please do so. I'll just mark you two present." Mrs. Tosaka responds indicating she's under Itachi's visual jutsu.

I'd be dead if my chain of command found out I ever dared used to a jutsu on a teacher! That meant my deal with Mrs. Tosaka would be broken. Man, I don't know what Itachi's thinking right now! At the nurse's office, Itachi uses a Samigan Genjutsu on the nurse herself!

"What the hell are you thinking Itachi?" I cough.

"I'm not plotting anything. In fact, I've actually been assigned to look after you by Lady Hokage. I'm only taking precautions." Itachi snaps. "Fooled child, you're naïve. I'm taking you to see Lady Hokage right now."

"Granny Tsunade at a time like this?" I puke.

Truthfully, I need Granny Tsunade to heal me. The poisonous toxins had already become intolerable. I could already see Granny's 'triple E assets' coming toward me.

"Oh dear. Hold still. Please be careful out there in the field next time." Granny Tsunade crows softly.

Granny's medical ninjutsu completely cures me in ten minutes. Still there are side effects.

"Granny Tsunade, may I have a couple of days off?" I whine.

"Itachi, take care of the other nurse." Granny commands.

Itachi's visual jutsu traps the other nurse in his mercy. I couldn't believe it. I want to scream. I burst into tears. Itachi gently places his hand on my forehead.

"Hush, naïve child. I'm not going to harm you. No one really needs to know that Lady Hokage is here." Itachi says with a big brother tone.

"Itachi, do you have a sibling?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, I do have a sibling." Itachi answers. "Are you implying that I sound like your older brother?"

"You do sound like you could be my older brother." I squeak.

"Watch it there Ashley." Granny Tsunade beckons. "Itachi, at lunch bring Ashley to my office for a nap."

Itachi nods his head, reversing every jutsu previously used. Granny Tsunade quietly takes her leave. Itachi shepherds me back to class. I keep my head down knowing the teacher didn't mind me doing so. 12:00 o'clock the security people come to take me to the nurse's office again. Seeing Granny Tsunade twice isn't the best thing for me.


	3. Tenderness

Kunoichi Syndrome Origins

Chapter 3: Tenderness

After lunch, I ran to Room 7. My eccentric friend, Kassie had already grabbed my folder for me. Everything becomes blurry for me. The final bell rings, Itachi swiftly snatches me takes me to his raven black Lexis. He prods me into his car. Itachi smoothly maneuvers out of the school parking lot and onto the road. He takes me home, where my mother sits outside, enjoying the fresh air.

"Okaasan, tadaima!" I greet cheerfully. (Mother, I am home.)

"Okearinasai Ashley. (Welcome home Ashley)." My mother says. "We have company. The Uchihas are new to the island. Their eldest son already drives."

Itachi parks in the next driveway. He greets my mother, introducing himself. Mother, my Itachi, and I proceed inside my house. A noise upstairs alerts me to my room. I take my belongings upstairs to my room to find a boy rummaging through my stuff.

"Sasuke, dude, quit going through my sister's stuff. She's going to kill you!" My little brother hisses.

"Am I supposed to care?" Sasuke asks.

My little brother's face turns pale the moment I grab my bamboo kendo sword. I swiftly and silent move towards Sasuke. I point my sword at his torso, his beating heart near the tip of my blade.

"Ten seconds. Start running. Ju(10),ku(9),hatchi(8),shichi(7), roku(6), …" I snap. "…go(5),shi(4),san(3),ni(2),ichi(1), zero."

Sasuke acts as if he is unphased by my sword. Sasuke pulls out my wooden katana in defense.

"You bastard! How dare you raid my room!" I yell.

Sasuke steps back defensively. A perfect chance to strike. I seize opportunity, forcing Sasuke to give back my katana, and then quickly shoving him out of my room. My little brother laughs at Sasuke as he walks down the stairs in shame. Nothing is out of place, except for my prized photo of my Medical Ninja Academy graduation ceremony. That is continently missing.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" I scream. "You're dead!"

Tears flood my eyes as Itachi walks in with an ominous cloud over his head.

"Ashuri-san. Doozo. (Miss Ashley. Here you go.)" Itachi says softly handing me my prized photo. "There's no need for tears, naïve child."

"Arigato Itachi-san. (Thank you Itachi.)" I sigh.

Itachi pats my head and ruffles my hair. No one ever gets away with it except for my parents and Granny Tsunade. I make it certain.

"Don't pat me on the head." I snap.

"You're naïve, koohai (underclassmen)." Itachi says with a familiar big brother tone.

"Only Brittani-sempai (upperclassmen) calls me 'koohai'!" I pout.

"No need to pout with me." Itachi says tenderly.

My cell phone goes off at an unconceivable time. It is Granny Tsunade with something urgent. I answer without hesitation.

"Tsunade-sama, nan desu ka? (Lady Tsunade, what is it?)" I ask.

"Major A-rank assignment. I need you to investigate the Nakano Shrine. Please bring someone with you." Granny Tsunade states.

"Did something happen at the Nakano Shrine?" I ask softly.

"Yes. A top squad of ANBU Black Ops disappeared last night. I had them trying to retrieve a mysterious scroll." Granny Tsunade answers. "I need you to find the missing ANBU squad and get that scroll."

"No problem." I say confidently.


	4. Assignment

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 4 Assignment

After a quick snack, I try to deploy. Itachi stops me.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asks.

"On assignment." I answer.

"Granny said to bring someone with you. The Nakano Shrine is Uchiha Clan property. You wouldn't be able to set foot on the property without me or someone from my family." Itachi snaps.

"You tapped my phone while I was talking to Granny?" I growl.

"Yes, I did. I am only trying to warn you about the barrier ninjutsu my clan set up. Please allow me to come with you." Itachi commands.

"Saa, hai. Kite kudasai. (Well then, okay. Please come.)" I answer.

"Arigato gozaimasu. (Thank you)." Itachi whispers.

Itachi and I deploy to the Nakano Shrine. We slip through the barrier with ease. A spirit taps my shoulder.

"Itachi-san, do spirits reside here?" I ask curiously.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Itachi counters.

"I felt someone tap my shoulder a little bit earlier, that's all." I explain.

A familiar tap on my shoulder, I acknowledge the spirit. I see an old woman in her mid-fifties. I bow as I give my name and formal greeting. The woman responds peacefully, while starring dead at Itachi.

"Ashuri-san, you can see Obaasan (Auntie) right?" Itachi asks carefully.

"I believe so. I think your aunt is going to kill you." I say meekly.

Without warning 'Obaasan attacks Itachi. He orders me to run, yet my legs were taken out from underneath me. An actual person drags me across the dirt. The person forces me to watch Itachi be brutally beaten by his own aunt. I close my eyes for a moment. When I open them, everyone freezes in shock. Black flames had already appeared and disappeared. 'Obaasan' approaches me carefully. I see Itachi bleeding from multiple wounds. 'Obaasan' gives her blessing to me. I instinctively rush to Itachi's side. I treat his wounds quickly and thoroughly. The actual person identifies himself as Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha Clan.

"'Granny Tsunade' sent you to clean-up after a squad of ANBU Black Ops." Madara states. "And retrieve this scroll that I have no use for. Kids these days."

For the first time I see the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi steps in front of me defensively.

"I suppose you would like to make a deal with me." I say calmly with a hint of unforgiving scorn.

"Astute for a naive child." Madara laughs. "Name your terms then."

"Alright. First of all, tell me why everyone is looking at me with shock; second, tell me what happened to ANBU Black Ops; third, give me the scroll." I snap.

"Ashuri-san, be careful. I really don't approve of this." Itachi warns.

"You wisely drive a straight forward bargain that only benefits you and your allies, Miss Ashley." Madara schemes. "Do you have 'fail-safe' in case this backfires? Forgive me, but I am not complying. You barely earned 'Obaasan' blessing."

"It's an ancient philosophy: 'The book is mightier than the sword.' Pulling master rank will not help you. Page 75, paragraph 3, line 5 of the Medical Ninja Handbook." I counter.

"Fine then. Everyone here is shocked that you have the Sharingan, let alone the Mangekyo Sharingan. Black Ops are being sent to 'Granny Tsunade'. Catch the scroll." Madara sighs.

Itachi catches the scroll with ease. I drop to my knees, unable to move. Madara mysteriously takes his leave. Itachi carries me on his back. The assignment is deemed a success.


	5. Mind Reading

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 5 Mind Reading

"Ashley, you used that jutsu?" Granny snaps. "Your Wings of a Butterfly jutsu!"

"Gomennasai Tsunade-sama. (I'm sorry Lady Tsunade)." I whisper.

Itachi looks at me, questioning my motives. I look back at him indirectly.

"Ashley, how much damage did you take?" Itachi asks.

"60% of what was dealt to you." I answer.

Itachi gives me some of his chakra. Some of the damage gets relieved. I see pain in Itachi's eyes. A young woman walks in, Lady Shizune to be exact. She whispers something to Granny Tsunade. Granny looks at me curiously. There is a knock at the door.

"Neesan, nan desu ka? (Nathan, what is it?)" I yell.

Nathan a.k.a. 'Neesan' walks in. "Ashley, what did you this time?"

"Don't even lecture me right now. I smell food on you." I sigh.

"Crap. You're right about trying to get food past you." Neesan whines. "Well I brought food for everyone."

Breakfast was quite enjoyable. Neesan finds out that Itachi can read minds. Itachi tries to read my mind. I do not let him do so. I repel Itachi with ease. I will admit I am starting to like Itachi. Clara a.k.a. 'Dei-chan' blows down the door by accident.

"Katsu!" Dei-chan screams. "Oops."

Itachi proceeds to knock out Dei-chan. I call off Itachi, while saving Dei-chan. Neesan leaves quietly. Mostly out of complete jealousy. Dei-chan apologizes for blowing up the door. Yet again Itachi tries to read my mind. Still, I do not let Itachi read my mind. Dei-chan chills by my stuff. Granny Tsunade gives me my medicine. I blank out from the world temporarily.


	6. Confrontation

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 6 Confrontation

The room is quiet and the door is fixed. I make a steady recovery. Granny Tsunade chews me out for use of a risky jutsu. The holidays arrive just in time. Itachi and I have been finding ourselves a little too close for comfort. Itachi still finds him unable to read my mind. Neesan is in a state of mutual jealousy towards Itachi. I go to visit Neesan at his house. We start talking over some rounds of pool.

"Ashley, I'm worried." Neesan states.

"Worried about what?" I ask.

"About you. Lately, it seems like you are disappearing. It's been 'Granny Tsunade's orders', 'Major assignment', 'training assignment', 'training', 'Shizune's orders', 'Itachi's orders (of all people to be give orders)' with you." Neesan snaps.

"I understand. Too much to do, so little time to do everything." I sigh. "Any other problems?"

"Yeah. You've been secretive." Neesan answers. "You haven't been the Ashley I know."

Madara Uchiha shows up.

"Miss Ashley, kite kudasai (please come)." He commands.

"Iie. Chigaimasu. (No. You're wrong to tell me around.)" I snap.

Neesan whacks Madara over the head, with a stroke of luck and a pool stick Madara is out cold. Itachi pops up, takes Madara out of here.

"Thanks Neesan." I smile. "Baka (fool or idiot), you barely knocked that dude out."

"Who was that dude anyway?" Neesan asks.

"Madara Uchiha. Part of the reason for me being secretive." I answer.

"Will you tell me what's going here?" Neesan sighs.

"Madara Uchiha wants me for my eyes. In other words, I have the Sharingan. I have been 'hunted' for a while. Granny Tsunade and Shizune have been keeping me in the field. Mainly to keep Madara off my tail. With a 'hunted' status, anyone close to me becomes endangered. I've been trying to protect you." I gently say. "Now I'm in deep trouble for telling you this.

Itachi shows up again, pissed off.

"Ashuri-san, kite kudasai. (Miss Ashley, please come)." Itachi commands.

"Hai, Itachi-sama. (Yes, Captain Itachi)." I respond.

"Ashley, I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I shouldn't have asked about all this." Nathan sighs.

"No, I knew you would ask anyway. Nathan just don't try and take the blow for me, it's not your fight." I sigh. "I'm sorry I'm disappearing again."

Itachi and I appear at the Nakano Shrine. Itachi makes a decision about his method of disciplining me. He decides to make do 2 hours of disciplinary training without a break. I keep myself silent and submissive. After training, Itachi takes me back to Nathan's house. I spend the night, borrowing the couch downstairs. Nathan tends to me as friend. Gently, I fall asleep.


	7. Between Mother and Eldest Son

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 7 Between Mother and Eldest Son

Midnight, Nathan wakes me up because I am crying in my sleep. He hugs and I stop crying. Nathan stops hugging me. I fall back asleep. The next morning, I eat breakfast and head back home to check in. Then I go to Itachi's house. I find Itachi in the backyard. At least he is not pissed with me. My body is still sore from the day before.

"I can tell why you're here Ashuri-san. I forgive you for what you did yesterday. I will not hold it against you anymore. I'm grateful that you came to apologize at all." Itachi breathes.

I see a familiar pain in Itachi's eyes. My face turns somber. I can hear angry thoughts in Itachi's mind. Angry thoughts ready to attack him. I realize I am reading Itachi's mind. I clap my hands over my ears, dropping to my knees in distress. Itachi bends to my level.

"Ashuri, Ogenki desu ka? (Ashley, are you all right?)" Itachi asks.

"Itachi, why are you so angry with yourself?" I blurt immediately.

"I've never been able to get along girls too well. It is all thanks to my ex-girlfriend Taisen. Ever since we broke up, my frustration built up. Eventually, I went off on Taisen for cheating on me in the first place. From there, no matter what I did, every girl I came across I end up hurting them. It has made me a monster. My mother barely looks me in the eye anymore. I am tired of hurting every girl I come across. Yet all I can do is beg forgiveness from every girl I have hurt so far. I do not blame for not forgiving me at all. I can tell you are in pain from yesterday. I'm not going to bother asking your forgiveness, it just wouldn't be right for me to ask." Itachi explains.

"I forgive you. You are doing the right thing by asking forgiveness. A little piece of advice, go talk to your mother." I say gently.

The pain I am in causes me to completely collapse and pass out. Itachi quickly takes me inside his house. Mrs. Uchiha is in the living room doing laundry. Itachi gently places me on the couch.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Okaasan. (Good morning Mother.)" Itachi says politely. "I'll help you with the laundry."

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Itachi. (Good morning Itachi). There is nothing left for you to help me with. It seems you have found forgiveness. When did you find it?" Mrs. Uchiha asks.

"About a minute ago, Mother." Itachi sighs.

"It's time I let go of the past, my eldest son." Mrs. Uchiha says softly as she looks Itachi in the eye.

"Doomo arigato gozaimasu Okaasan. (Thank you very much Mother.)" Itachi says gratefully. "I must tend to Ashuri-san (Ashley).

Itachi watches over me as I lightly breathe. He feels that I am dead. Itachi goes to read my mind. Itachi, please quit thinking I am dead. I am still here in this life. Let me rest, nya (meow). My thoughts only give him more reason to watch over me. I wake to see purring cats in my face. I smile as the cats purr louder.

"Aa, ni neko. (Oh, two cats.)" I laugh.

"Did my cats wake you up rudely?" Itachi asks.

"Iie. (No.) I'm used to furry faces when I wake up." I answer.

"Aa soo desu ka? (Oh is that so? or really?)" Itachi asks.

"Hai soo desu. (Yes that is so or yes really)." I answer.


	8. Snatched up Sempai

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 8 Snatched up Sempai (Upperclassmen)

I get a call from my sempai, Britney.

"Ashley, Tasukatte kudasai! (Please help me!)" Sempai immediately screams.

"Hai. (Yes.)" I answer.

"Arigato. (Thank you)." Sempai hangs up.

"Ashley, don't respond to that." Itachi warns.

"I don't care if it's a trap. Bite me." I snap. "Sempai is Sempai."

"Crap you got me on this one." Itachi sighs.

When Itachi and I get to Sempai's house, she is tied up to her own computer chair. Sempai manages to indicate a genjutsu snare trap, located by our feet. Sempai's cats were walking around just fine, unaffected by the snare trap.

"Shit." Itachi curses. "No way can we get through to your sempai, Ashuri-san."

"Shut it, Itachi-san." I say physically. There is a way to get through. Become an animal, a pet. "Ne, Mi, Uma, Saru, Tatsu, Tora! Katon: Neko no Jutsu! (Rat, Snake, Horse, Monkey, Dragon, Tiger! Fire Style: Cat Jutsu!)" I shout.

I transform into a fiery colored abbisynian cat. I disarm the genjutsu snare trap. A redheaded girl with glasses and a girl's dojo gi (martial arts school uniform) appears.

"Kami (God) damn it, Sasuke-kun's going to be pissed." She swears under her breath.

Itachi slinks over to my side unnoticed. He frees Sempai before the redhead turns around. The redhead turns around and looks at Sempai warily.

"Hey bitch, what do you think of this Ashley chick?" The redhead asks.

"That's Bitch-sempai to you, Karin. As far as info on Ashley, I've got nothing for you." Sempai snaps. "I prefer to let Ashley speak for herself."

I attack the red head Karin on cue. Itachi bails Sempai out of danger. I meet up with Itachi victorious. By now, I am back to my original form. Sempai's house is still clean and intact. Thank goodness.

"Since you and your 'hot boyfriend' saved my life, is there anything I can get for you, Ashley?" Sempai asks.

"Sempai, let's get one thing straight. 'Hot boyfriend' is not my boyfriend, he is a friend. His name is Itachi Uchiha." I say bluntly.

"Ok." Sempai hisses.

"Sempai, we're hungry. Can you make some beef yakiniku?" I ask nicely.

We head downstairs, still at Sempai's house. Dei-chan sneaks in through the back door, preparing the ingredients for the beef yakiniku. Sempai cooks for everyone. Amusing antics and a full belly later, I crash on her couch in the living room. Sempai's cats curl up with me. Itachi dutifully comes to my side, watching over me. He grabs a spare pillow and blanket, crashing on the floor. Dei-chan tries moving Itachi but fails. The day ends on a peaceful note.


	9. Deichan, training, narrow escapes

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 9 Dei-chan, training and narrow escapes

Itachi and I start training together on the weekends and breaks. So far, I manage to hide any feelings toward Itachi. Sparring with Itachi keeps me from blurting my feelings. I keep training hard with Itachi. It is a new semester, my mind wonders about the scroll that was picked up on that last A-ranked assignment. Dei-chan decides to find someone who will train her in ninjutsu. Dei-chan starts having trouble asking the person to train her. Being a compassionate sempai to Dei-chan, I give her my advice.

"Listen to me carefully. Who is the one person you want to train with? Deidara, I know. So, I'm going to teach you basic Japanese mannerisms." I say carefully.

"Does that mean bowing?" Dei-chan asks.

"Yes that does mean bowing." I answer.

"That sucks." Dei-chan whines.

"Hey, do you want Deidara to with you or not?" I snap. "If you want training, then quit whining."

"Okay Ita-chan." Dei-chan pouts.

I start teaching Dei-chan basic Japanese mannerisms. Within a week, Dei-chan has complete mastery of basic Japanese mannerisms. Dei-chan begins appealing to Deidara for training. The first appeal is sadly dismissed. The second appeal backfires on Dei-chan. She wants to give up at this point. I do not let her. This leads to a fight between us.

"You're so dead Ita-chan." Dei-chan screams. "Katsu!"

A huge explosion sends me flying. I land incapacitated at Deidara's feet. Apparently, Deidara considers this Dei-chan's appeal for training.

"Clara-chan, un." Deidara says. "You've made great art, un. Forgive me for denying you the first couple of times, un. Come my fellow artist; let's start your training right now, un."

"Yay!" Dei-chan screams.

Itachi swiftly comes to my aid. He can tell Clara has knocked me out cold.

"Clara, how could you do this to your best friend?" Itachi snaps.

"Fuck off Itachi. It wasn't intentional, let them sort it out later, un." Deidara counters as he defends Dei-chan.

"Since when did you have a junior?" Itachi asks skeptically.

"Since about five minutes ago. Now go see about your girlfriend, un." Deidara answers.

Itachi flips off Deidara as he tends to my injuries. I wake up in Itachi's bedroom of all places; at least the door is open. Itachi hands me my glasses. He is blushing slightly, I can tell.

"Itachi-kun, I-I mean Itachi-san, are you feeling alright?" I ask carefully.

"I'm fine Ashuri-san, it's not like I have a fever or something." Itachi answers.

I snap into Medical Ninja mode. I place my hand on Itachi's forehead. I draw my hand back immediately. Itachi looks at me confused. Fugaku Uchiha steps in the room.

"Itachi my boy, are you blushing and how is Ashuri-san doing?" Fugaku asks.

"I'm not blushing! Sasuke, I know you are at my door! Ashuri-san is just fine!" Itachi yells unnaturally.

"Itachi's lying." Sasuke says mocking Itachi.

I throw my shoe at Sasuke, he deflects it. Fugaku just shakes his head, laughing. I transform into a familiar fiery-colored abyssian cat. Itachi pets me, Fugaku, and Sasuke leave.

"Ashuri, why did you transform?" Itachi asks.

"I had my reasons. Besides, Sasuke was plotting to set you up anyway." I answer. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Ashuri, what do you think of me?" Itachi asks carefully.

"Well, you're like a big brother to me. You have been at my side ever since we met. I feel so indebted to you Itachi." I answer respectfully. If only I could bring myself to say the full truth…

This time Itachi can read my mind. "Is there something you're not telling? You can be as honest as you like." Itachi chimes in.

"Let's just say it isn't appropriate to say right now." I answer quickly. Safe. I transform back into a human (with clothes on). "Soro soro shitsure shimasu Itachi-san (I must be going, Itachi.)"

I proceed to leave but Itachi stops me. It seems important. "Ashuri, I've been doing research on that scroll from that A-rank assignment. Something came up that pertains to you. It gives vague details about your fiery-abyssian cat transformation. One thing is clear. You can't use it too often, otherwise you may lose something."

I nod my head in thanks. I go to see how Dei-chan's training is going. Everything is well; Dei-chan is starting out with a bang! Literally.


	10. Not Kakashikoohai!

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 10 Not Kakashi-koohai!

The first month of the new semester passes without much happening. It's February now. Cammie is sneering at me. She is just going off about Valentine's Day. A monitor comes in with a note for me. It is obviously coded. Itachi looks up from his book he has been reading. He casually reads the note from a distance.

"So Ashley, are you and Itachi…you know?"Cammie asks casually.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? No. Besides even if I did have feelings for Itachi, it just wouldn't work out between us." I answer barely aware of the hint I almost give off. Damn it Cammie, you are trying to make me confess. I know you are.

Itachi stands up to remind me about the note. He walks toward Mr. Ishikawa. Mr. Ishikawa just nods his head dismissing us. Itachi and I walk into the hallway.

"Ashley, you need to respond better to the 'E8,'" Itachi says mildly.

"Sorry, I had to keep Cammie distracted. Stairwell and scatter." I respond.

Itachi and I walk into the stairwell, make dopel gangers, and leave school grounds. We meet with Granny Tsunade at the police station.

"Granny, this better be good." My usual complaint.

"Listen, I need you and Itachi to go the Soto Mission and sort things out. There is a hostage situation. Scatter." Granny snaps.

Itachi and I swiftly arrive at the Soto Mission. I get a bad feeling about this hostage situation. I blink my eyes and active my Sharingan. I walk towards the meeting hall. Itachi follows my lead. About a couple feet in a familiar voice stops me.

"Ita-sempai! Matte Kudasai! (Please stop!) It's a trap!"

"Kakashi-koohai!" I freeze.

Karin appears behind Kakashi-koohai. She points a kunai in Kakashi-koohai's back. Bad feeling confirmed against my wishes.

"You weren't supposed to say anything."Karin starts her threat. "Now be a good girl and do as you're told. You serve Sasuke-sama, remember that."

Itachi and I sense a curse mark activating. Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu make their presence known. Sasuke walks over to Karin and Kakashi-koohai.

"The naive girl squealed. Humph. It's a shame for her Sempai, who's pretty weak." Sasuke calmly says. "Kakashi-koohai, what do you think of your Sempai?"

"**Ano hito wa sempai janai desu.** **(That person over there is not my upperclassmen.)**" Kakashi-koohai answers as every word pierces my heart. "**Ita-chan ga kirai desu. (I hate Ita-chan)**".

I stand in place motionless. Itachi takes a battle stance. Kakashi-koohai coldly walks toward me, battle ready.

"Ashuri, what's your plan of action?" Itachi yells.

"Ita-chan, it's not like you to keep silent for this long. Are you having trouble thinking?" Kakashi-koohai says coldly.

"Kakashi-koohai, apprehend both of them. Karin help Kakashi-koohai." Sasuke orders.

"Hai Sasuke-sama." Karin and Kakashi say in unison.

I reluctantly prepare for Kakashi's attack. Itachi can tell I do not want to fight my Koohai. She pins me down quickly. I completely snap, throwing Kakashi-koohai through a wall.

"This will hurt me more that it will hurt you." I cry. "You're not ready for this move. Katon: Kuchiyose Housenka no Katana! (Fire Element: Summoning Phoenix Katana!)"

I summon a katana that resembles a phoenix feather in looks. Karin sneaks up behind me putting a kunai to my neck. My Housenka (Phoenix) flares into action but no help at all. This time Karin and Kakashi-koohai have me pinned to the ground. Kakashi starts leeching chakra from me.

"You can't use your 'trump card' now can you? It's a shame Sempai." Kakashi says coldly.

"Iie, Chigaimasu, Koohai. (No, You are wrong, Underclassmen.) Housenka (Phoenix), go to Itachi and prepare for Bankai!" I yell.

My Housenka (Phoenix) appears in Itachi's hands. Itachi wields Housenka correctly. I toss Karin and Kakashi-koohai off me (somehow) and go to Itachi's side. I start feeling the effects of Kakashi's chakra leeching.

"Itachi, it's up to you now. Housenka (Phoenix) has her own mind and will." I struggle to breathe.

Itachi nods his head. "Bankai! Housenka no Katana!"

Itachi uses my Housenka swiftly and wisely. Suigetsu and Juugo is no match for Itachi. Karin wisely returns to Sasuke's side. Sasuke forms a hand sign amplifying the curse mark on Kakashi's neck. Itachi taps Housenka's hilt against the curse mark. The curse mark dispels violently as Kakashi-koohai realizes what is going on. Sasuke and Team Hawk leave. Housenka disappears into thin air. Kakashi-koohai tries to plea her case to me.

"Kakashi-koohai, you shouldn't be wandering off with random shinobi like this! I'm sorry I'm yelling at you but you need to get that through that naive head of yours." I cry.

"Ita-sempai, Gomennasai (I'm sorry)! I-I just w-wanted to …" Kakashi-chan stutters.

"Drop it Kakashi-chan. Now let's scatter." Itachi says taking command.

Kakashi-chan and I obey without question. Mission complete. Everyone who is not involved with this drama go unaffected. However, the aftermath is another problem.


	11. Aftermath

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 11 after math

February 2nd: Nihongo (Japanese language) class. I am extremely paranoid; thank Kunoichi Syndrome on that one. Kassie a.k.a. Sasuke**-chan**, stare at me in disbelief after I tell her what went wrong yesterday during 1st period. Kitty a.k.a. Kisame-chan over hears this.

"Nani (what)? Itachi-chan, what happened? Kudekaishite kudasai (Please repeat)." Kisame-chan flips.

"You heard everything correctly. Kakashi-koohai ran off with **Sasuke-san** and Team Taka (Hawk) in 1st period yesterday. Kakashi-koohai ended up as bait and a tool." I say reluctantly.

"Wasn't there a few things Kakashi-chan said yesterday?" Kisame-chan asks.

"Hai (yes). I am not repeating those things Kakashi-koohai said yesterday. Repeating them to Sasuke-chan already kills me enough." I answer.

I feel everything just coming undone. Kunoichi Syndrome is choking my sanity out of me. All of the attacks on me and my comrades have already left their mark on me. Sensei's (teacher's) voice calls back my sanity. She is telling a story about anime voice actors, the English-speaking ones. Sensei is talking about Bleach voice actors. Another day of blur turns into a nervous breakdown at Itachi's house after school. I feel myself becoming weak, both physically and mentally. My nervous breakdown orders a night at Itachi's house on the condition that implies that I must be respected in every form possible. My dear Okaasan (Mother) is reluctant to let this happen. Itachi instinctively monitors my condition while ensuring that my Mother's wishes are fulfilled.

Kunoichi Syndrome. So, it's true what Tsunade-sama (Lady Tsunade) said about Ashuri-san (Ashley). Itachi thinks. Something's up, it is not setting well with me.

Thinking to yourself again, Itachi-san? I chime in.

Hai (yes). For your information, you are at my house again. Itachi responds. You had a nervous breakdown after finishing your English homework.

Aa (oh). I sigh mentally. Can you answer one question for me, why were you assigned to protect me?

Kunoichi Syndrome. 'Obasan's Blessing' is also a contributing factor. My will plays a major part as well. Itachi answers. Get some rest. Oyasuminasai Ashuri-san (Good night/sleep well Ashley).

Hai (yes, I will). I answer back, placing my complete trust in Itachi and letting my body rest. Knowing that is the only thing, I can do.

Why does little brother have to be involved in this? It does not help that he is an actual enemy right now. Ashuri-san is vulnerable. Her koohai is a bit too naïve. Madara is waiting for his chance to strike again for her 'Sharingan'. Ashuri-san has been using her 'cat transformation' too much lately. She has been fighting a losing battle. Why did Ashuri-san gain the Sharingan (let alone the Mangekyo Sharingan) through 'Obasan's Blessing'? How was it even possible? That damn scroll is not yielding much information or help. Shit, I need some rest. Itachi yawns as he watches me sleep peacefully. No, I must fulfill my duties. Even if it means pulling an all-nighter.


	12. The Soul Within

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 12 The Soul Within

Itachi is quite restless. His body is demanding rest but his soul will not let that happen. Itachi dutifully watches over me. His thoughts stir as he tends to my every need.

Utsukushi tenshi, naze watashi wa anata no karada no yuuwaku ka? Sonogo, futatabi, itta watashi wa kangaete imasu? Anata wa watashi o kanzen na shinrai o oite iru. Watashi wa yuuwaku ni ochiira nai yoyuu ga nai koto ga deki masu. (Beautiful angel, why am I tempted by your body? Then again, what the hell am I thinking? You are placing your full trust in me. I cannot afford to fall into temptation.)

Mrs. Uchiha comes into check on me.

"Mother, where's Sasuke?" Itachi asks carefully.

"Your bother is at a sleepover with his friends." Mrs. Uchiha answers. "Please get some rest."

Mrs. Uchiha leaves and goes to bed. It is only 10:30 p.m. That is when I subconsciously start talking.

"Itachi-kun ni chiaki kite kudasai. (Itachi-kun please come closer.)"

Kanojo wa watashi ni chiaki kanojo ni kuru yo ni irai suru ka? Kanojo wa i-tsu ta matte, Ashuri wa kanzen ni ninshiki sa rete imasen. Kore wa jissai kaiteki Sasuke o shite iru ie no soto desu. Tabun Ashuri wa nani ka o nozonde iru. Subete watashi ga kakujitsu ni shite iru kanojo wa ima watashi ga hitsuyou da. (Did she just ask me to come closer to her? Wait, Ashley is not fully aware of what she just said. It is actually a comfort knowing Sasuke is out of the house. Maybe Ashley just wants something. All I know for sure is that she needs me right now.) Itachi hesitates.

"Itachi-kun wa, watashi wa anata ga ochitsuka nai desu, sore o suki de wa nai. Sore wa watashi o obie sasaru. Te kudasai. Chikai watashi ni kuru. (Itachi-kun, I do not like it when you are restless. It scares me. Please come closer to me.)" I cry softly.

Itachi puts his hand on my forehead. "Watashi wa koko ni iru hitsuyou wa nai no ga koto. Hasshu wa, subete ga daijoubu desu. Watashi wa ochitsuka anata no Okaasan wa youkyuu ni oujite watashi wa anata o mimamotte iru de wa nai hoka. (I am right here; there is no need to be scared. Hush now, everything is all right. Besides I'm not restless I'm watching over you as your mother requested.)"

Kami chikushō! Sore wa watashi ga ofu ni gādo kono yō ni nari tai de wa nai! Watashi wa anata ga don'na chikara no shurui toki ni wa, nemutte iru Ashuri-chan wa hoji o jitsugen wa nai to omou. Hon wa tsuneni ken yori mo tsuyoshi sa re masu. Chotto matte, shika shi, anata ga nemutte iru, migi desu ka? Nani ga anata wa watashi o motomete seikaku desu ka? (God damn it! It is not like me to be off guard like this! I do not think you realize what kind of power you hold when you are asleep Ashley chan. The book will always be mightier than the sword. Wait a minute, but you are asleep, right? What exactly are you asking me?) Itachi thinks as he looks at me.

"Itachi-kun watashi wa anata ga watashi ni use o shitte iru. (Itachi kun I know you are lying to me.)" I whisper. "Anata wa ochitsukinode, watashi ni anata no ude no naka de hoji shi, ikutsu ka no suimin o toru desu. Sore ga tame ni Itachi- taichou da. (You are restless, so hold me in your arms and get some sleep. That's an order Itachi taichou.)"

Itachi obeys even though I do not have any idea of what I am really saying. All I do know is that I am putting my complete trust in Itachi. The last thing I say is "Aishite aru Itachi-kun. (I love you Itachi-kun)." Itachi's soul is put at ease, his mind is still racing. He lies down beside me, holding me in his arms. Itachi looks at his clock; it is now 11:50 p.m.

"Aishite aru Ashuri-chan. (I love you Ashley-chan.)" Itachi whispers.

Kami chikushō! Watashi wa gozen-chū ni shin da n da yo! Kore wa tan'ni josei no yōkyū o watashi wa kanojo ga nemutte iru to shitte iru ni shitagau koto o watashi ga suki de wa nai. Ma~Tsute, watashi ga kanjite iru? Anata ga watashi no mawari ni ude o tsutsumu ka? Naze watashi wa anata ni wa, Ashuri-chan o yatte iru koto ni kizuite desu ka? Watashi wa anata no yawarakai hada o kanjite iru. Watashi mo anata no shatsu no shita ni aru hadaka no mune o kanjite iru. Kuso ｰ! Naze watashi ga korera no koto ni kizuite desu ka? Nan de son'nani Ashuri-chan sofuto desu ka? Sate, watashi wa sore o shutoku shi masu. Watashi wa ikutsu ka nokori no bubun o shutoku shi masu. Tada, jissai ni watashi ga shinde, ashita no asa ni naru tsumori desu henkō shimasen! (God damn it! I am dead in the morning! This is not like me to just simply obey a woman's request when I know she is asleep. Wait, what am I feeling? Is that you wrapping your arms around me? Why am I noticing the things you are doing, Ashley chan? I feel your soft skin. I even feel your bare breast underneath your shirt. Shit! Why am I noticing these things? Why are you so soft Ashley chan? You may not say anything but I still feel your every movement! All right, I get it. I will get some rest. It just does not change the fact that I am going to be a dead man tomorrow morning!)


	13. Dead man

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 13 Deadman

February 3rd, 2:15 a.m. Mr. Uchiha separates me and Itachi.

"Itachi my boy. What the hell are you thinking? You're dead now!"

Mr. Uchiha tries to strike Itachi. I instinctively put myself in front of Itachi. "Uchiha-san wa, go Itachi kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen! Watashi wa chikaku ni taizai suru Itachi o morai mashita! Kare wa ochitsuki, watashi wa kowai yo! Sore wa watashi no sei da, gomen ne! Shite kudasai kono genjutsu Itachi to watashi ni mondai o dasu tame ni shiyō suru to wa omowa nai! Watashi wa shōjiki da! (Uchiha san (Mr. Uchiha), Please do not hurt Itachi! I asked Itachi to stay close to me! He was restless and I got scared! It is my fault, I am sorry! Please do not think of this as a genjutsu Itachi would use on me to get out trouble! I am being honest!)"

Mr. Uchiha abandons any attempt to strike Itachi while he stares at me in disbelief. I bow to Mr. Uchiha on my hands and knees indicating my own guilt. "Ashuri-chan wa, anata ga kore o okonau ni chōnan o motome ta to itte iru? Wakari masen. Kore ga kanō na koto wa deki masen. Itachi wa watashi no chōnan wa, kono subete hontō desu ka? (Ashley chan, are you saying you asked my eldest son to do this? I do not understand. This cannot be possible. Itachi my eldest, is this all true?)"

"Chichi wa, watashi wa kowai mono desu hontō desu. Go Ashuri-chan o yurushi, kanojo wa ōku no o saikin sa rete iru. Redī Tsunade wa, Ashuri-chan wa ima made shinkei suijaku shite i ta naraba, watashi wa kanojo wa dono yō na jōkyō wa kanō-sei ga arimasu mondai o ataeru nin'i no junjo ni shitagau koto ni natte iru to nobe ta. Ashuri-chan wa antei shite shinshin-tomo ni go taizai dekiru yō ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Chichi wa, kore wa zettai desu. (Father, I am afraid everything is true. Please forgive Ashley chan; she has been through a lot lately. Lady Tsunade stated that if Ashley chan ever had a mental breakdown, I am supposed to obey any order she gives no matter what the circumstances might be. Ashley chan needs to be able to stay stable both physically and mentally. Father, this is absolute.)" Itachi answers.

Mr. Uchiha completely backs off. "Ne suru ni wa, ryōhō no idō shimasu. Dochira ka kara wa omoshiroi garakuta. Kore wa meirei da yo. (Go back to sleep, both of you. No funny crap from either of you. That is an order.)"

"Hai chichi. Wakari mashita. (Yes Father. I understand.)" Itachi and I say at the same time.

I sense Dei-chan's presence nearby. Itachi can sense Dei-chan as well.

"Good grief, it's 2:30 in the freakin' morning. This better be good, Dei-chan." I growl.

"Kisame-chan's been kidnapped!" Dei-chan shouts from the window.

"Kuso! (Shit!)" I curse as I grab my stuff. "Make some room on that bird of yours, give me details and take me to Kisame-chan."

"Clara, make room for two." Itachi commands as he grabs his stuff.

Clara, Itachi and I leave immediately. Deidara who is already on scene tells us that Kisame-chan is being tortured. I recognize this place as the Honwanganji. Kisame-chan's screams alert me to the giant bell. Madara Uchiha is torturing Kisame-chan. She bravely fights back, even though it's hurting her. I try to jump Madara but Itachi stops me.

"Ashuri-chan, you're in no condition to do anything."

"Funny you should say that Itachi, un. You're not able to do shit either, un." Deidara laughs. "Kurera-chan wa, ji ni nani o subeki ka o shitte iru kagayaki o, un. (Clara chan, time to shine you know what to do, un.)"

"Hai Deidara-sempai. (Yes Deidara sempai.)" Dei-chan responds, apparently understanding what Deidara just said.

Itachi and I watch as Kisame-chan is quickly rescued and put on the sidelines with us. Kisame-chan, Itachi and I watch as Dei-chan and Deidara fire off barrages of clay bombs. Every other thing that is being said is either "Katsu!" or "Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da! (Art is an explosion!)" Madara Uchiha flees before Dei-chan and Deidara get a chance to do any major damage to him. Itachi pulls out his cell phone to call Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, please wake up. It's Itachi. Kitty needs a personal guard assigned to her."

"Itachi, it's 3 a.m. in the fuckin' morning. What the hell are hell are you doing up at this hour? A personal guard has already been assigned to Miss Kitty. Now hang up and just go home." Granny Tsunade snaps.

Itachi hangs up. Kisame Hoshigaki arrives to escort Kitty home. "Chotto Itachi-san wa, sono shōjo Ashurii anata no gārufurendo desu ka? Soshite, dare ga kono Kiti no hiyoko desu ka? (Hey Itachi san, is that girl Ashley your girlfriend? And who is this Kitty chick?)"

"Ashuri-chan wa watashi no gārufurendo de wa nai. Kiti wa, genzai okyakusama kara Samehada o nusumo u to shite iru onna no ko desu. (Ashley chan is not my girlfriend. Kitty is the girl who is currently trying to steal Sharkskin from you.)" Itachi answers.

Kisame notices Kisame-chan trying to get a hold of Samehada (Sharkiskin). Kisame pats Kisame-chan on the head. Kisame-chan bites Kisame's hand, tasting him.

"You taste like sushi, Hoshigaki Kisame. Are you my personal guard?" Kisa-chan looks at him innocently.

"Personal guard, yes I am. You're feisty Miss Kitty, we'll get along just fine." Kisame answers. "Chotto Deidara baai wa, jissai ni ichido sutorēto shite imasu. Anata wa sono hō ga Kurera no onna no ko no chikaku o hoji shimasu. Kanojo wa shōrai-teki ni anata no gārufurendo kamo shire nai. (Hey Deidara, you are actually straight for once. You had better keep that Clara girl close. She might be your girlfriend in the future.)"

"Jigoku oodassai shi, kika sete no kono basho kara shutoku shimasu. (Shut the hell up and let us get out of this place.)" Itachi snaps.

Everyone pairs up and heads home. At Dei-chan's house, Deidara tucks Dei-chan into bed.

"Good night my little artist, now go to sleep, un." Deidara sighs.

"Deidara-sempai, am I really 'your little artist'?" Dei-chan asks.

"Hai Kurera-chan. (Yes Clara-chan.) You're 'my little artist' un. Go to sleep I'll be down stairs, un." Deidara answers.

Dei-chan grabs Deidara's hand, begging him to stay. Deidara reluctantly gives in to Dei-chan's begging. He decides to sleep by Dei-chan's door. Meanwhile at Kisame-chan's house, Kisame is arguing with Kisame-chan about going to bed. Kisame calls Itachi out of reluctance.

"Itachi-san ga, anata wa watashi wa, kono kitisurīpu jōtai ni naru hiyoko iu no o tasukeru deshou ka? Kono shōjo wa, kanojo wa Ashurii no hiyoko wa subete no kenri de aru koto o kakunin shite iru to i-tsu tsuzukete iru. (Itachi san, will you help me tell this Kitty chick to go to sleep? This girl keeps saying that she has to make sure that Ashley chick is all right.)"

"Ashuri-chan dake de kekkō desu. (Ashley chan is just fine.)" Itachi responds.

I take Itachi's cell phone and order Kisame to put Kisa-chan on the phone.

"Kisa-chan, I'm just fine. Now go to bed, it's late." I sigh.

Kisa-chan hangs up, allowing a peaceful night to continue. I rest peacefully knowing everything is alright for now. Itachi, Deidara and Kisame know their duties well, but when the chaos is over, they'll leave right? I wonder what will happen to me and everyone once this is all over? Then again, I should know better than to try to ask for an official relationship with Itachi.


	14. March Madness

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 14 March Madness

March arrives with major chaos. Kisa-chan and Kisame are definitely getting along. This is quite a relief for me. I find it funny when they argue about fighting styles. A classic kouhai/sempai moment. Dei-chan tells me she is falling for her own sempai. Yet both Kisa- and Dei-chan are luckier than I am. I am worrying my ass off about an AP Exam in May. Not only is that it crunch time for me. Itachi can feel my stress. This is why he pulls me aside right after 4th period (AP English Language and Composition).

"Anata wa futatabi jibun no genkai o oshite iru Ashuri-chan. Anata no sutoresureberu ga ofu ni gurafu mo arimasu. Watashi wa, sō watashi ni sore no nani mo itte wa ike nai korera no koto o kanjiru koto ga dekiru. Nani ga okotte oshiete kudasai. (Ashley chan you're pushing your limits again. Your stress levels are off the charts as well. I can sense these things, so don't tell me it's nothing. Tell me what's going on.)" Itachi states.

"Watashi wa jibun de taishoshi nakereba nara nai ikutsu ka no koto. Subete no kono kureijī kuso wa kukyō ni watashi wa isshōkenmei kaihi shiyou to shi ta watashi o irete iru. Watashi wa natsu no gakkō ni iku ka, kōkō no 3-nen-me o kurikaesu yū suru no kiken ni sarasa rete iru. Itachi-kun wa, tan'ni watashi ichi-nin de jigoku o nokoshite kudasai. Watashi wa anata no mawari ga hyōji sare masunode, sore ikō. (Some things I just have to deal with on my own. All this crazy shit has put me in a predicament I tried so hard to avoid. I'm in danger of having to go summer school or having to repeat my third year of high school. Itachi kun, please just leave me the hell alone. I'll see you around, so later.)" I snap coldly.

I try to walk away from Itachi, only to see him step in front of me with his Sharingan activated. I activate mine as a response. Itachi is not going to let me walk away from him.

"Watashi wa anata ni dake jigoku o nokoshite tsumori wa nai. Nai ki no hōhō wa, watashi ga kore o okonau tame desu. Ashurii-chan wa, watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga deki masu. Anata wa kono koto nitsuite tsumetai mesu suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Watashi wa' dainyū ni kōryo tenda, sore wa watashi no anata no shimobe ni nari masu. Anata mo watashi o shin'yō shite i nai ka? (I'm not going to just leave you the hell alone. There's no damn way for me to do so. Ashley chan, allow me to help you. You don't have to be a cold bitch about this. I'm considered 'on assignment', that makes me your servant. Don't you even trust me?)" Itachi sighs.

"Itachi-kun wa, watashi wa anata o shin'yō suru na. Shikashi, watashi ni nani ka o oshiete kudasai anata wa nani sa rete shimo sa rete iru shin no imi? Anata wa watashi no shimo bete o oshiete kudasai suru ni wa, sore ga uchigawa ni watashi o korosu. Shite kudasai watashi wa jibun jishin o kurikaesu koto wa arimasen. Anata ga tasukeru koto ga dekiru sairyō no hōhō wa watashi wa chōdo watashi ni dakenode, watashi wa shūchū dekirushi, futatabi migi no subete o jigoku o nokoshite iru. (Itachi kun, I trust you. But tell me something, do you know what being a being a servant truly implies? For you to tell me that you're my servant, it kills me on the inside. Please don't make me repeat myself. The best way you can help me is to just leave me the hell alone so I can focus and make everything right again.)" I snap again.

Itachi feels confused but he does not dare show it. Instead, he gently places his hand on my shoulder. Itachi and I keep our Sharingan active. Itachi keeps his gaze level with mine. He sighs as he bows his head, hiding painful tears.

"Sore wa anata ga kono yō ni kurushimu mite watashi o kizutsukete iru. Watashi wa tandoku de dochira ka o nokoshite iwa rete suki desu. Naze anata wa itte iru kono yō na mono? Kiite kudasai, watashi wa zan'nen watashi no kotoba wa anata o kizutsukete iru yo. Watashi wa yori ōku no itami, Ashurii-chan wa oshieru? (It's hurting me to watch you suffer like this. I don't like being told to leave you alone either. Why are you saying things like this? Please listen, I'm sorry that my words are hurting you. Tell me is there more pain, Ashley chan?)" Itachi says as he is hiding the fact that he is crying.

"Sumimasen, watashi-tachi wa kono nochi no kaiwa o shūryō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Itachi-kun wa, hotondo no hito ga anata no kokoro o tsūka suruga, watashi wa dekiru no ka wakara nai. Watashi no tame ni naka naide, sore wa muimi da. Mō takusan da. (Forgive me, but we will have to finish this conversation later. Itachi kun, most people can't tell what goes through your mind but I can. Please don't cry for my sake, it's pointless. Enough is enough.)" I sigh.

Itachi and I deactivate our Sharingan. We go our separate ways. Later on at Itachi's house, I end up making out with Itachi (after we finish our homework). His lips grace mine with tenderness and a fatal addiction to follow. Itachi does not even have a shirt on. I feel his arms wrap around me. I do not know why I am allowing this to happen but it feels heavenly as Itachi sweeps me off my feet and carries me over to his bed. A half hour passes and we get an unexpected visitor. 'Obasan' is pissed with both of us. Itachi holds me close to him thinking I am likely to get the worst of her wrath.

"Itachi, Ashurii, explain yourselves." Obasan commands.

"I'm not myself lately. I have fallen in love with your eldest nephew. Forgive me." I answer.

"I don't have an excuse. I have fallen in love with Ashurii-chan. I'm unforgivable." Itachi answers.

"Itachi, Ashurii, be grateful I'm letting you two off with a warning. The next time Angie-san snitches; I may not be nice about it." Obasan leaves.

I call Kakashi-chan to see what is going on. I hear her cell phone ringing nearby. She has Love and Joy (by Yuki Kimura-san) set as her ringtone for me. Kakashi-chan hangs up and Itachi politely lets her in through the window. It is quite a relief to see Kakashi-chan serving an honorable person.

"Gomennasai Ita-sempai. (I'm sorry Ita-sempai.)" Kakashi-chan sighs.

"Daijoubu Kakashi-kouhai. (It's ok Kakashi-kouhai.)" I smile. "I'm relieved to see you working with an honorable person."

"Guess what?" Kakashi-kouhai smiles.

"Nan desu ka? (What is it?)" I ask.

"I think I've got a guardian angel." Kakashi-chan answers.

"At least you didn't say 'boyfriend', you almost gave you sempai a heart attack. Please be careful about what you say Kakashi-chan." Itachi warns.

"Well guardian says he won't act like my boyfriend. I told him he'd have to meet Sempai first." Kakashi smiles.

"Anata no kono shugo tenshi Kakashi-chan? (Kakashi chan who is this guardian angel of yours?)" Itachi and I ask instinctively.

"Watashi no shugo tenshi no namae wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. (My guardian angel's name is Uchiha Sasuke.)" Kakashi-chan answers.

I pass out from shock. Sasuke enters the room. He addresses Kakashi-chan politely. Itachi shakes his head in disbelief. Kakashi-chan gets flustered and fusses at Sasuke for being too polite to her.

"Little brother, what's going on?" Itachi asks skeptically.

"Let's just say Kakashi-chan appealed to my soft side after rescuing me from a 'fan girl attack' on Valentine's Day." Sasuke snaps coldly.

"I see." Itachi nods as he tends to me. "You and I will need to talk later then. Please make sure Kakashi-chan gets home on time. Oh by the way, don't let her talk you into letting her spending the night with her sempai."

"Not a problem then." Sasuke fumes.


	15. The Explanation: An AXE Story

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 15 The Explanation: An Incident with AXE

When I come to my senses, Kakashi-kouhai is already home. Itachi has already put his shirt back on. Thank goodness because I do not have much sanity left. Itachi and Sasuke are unusually quiet for a minute. Until I speak up to catch their attention.

"Itachi-kun, what's going on? Did I miss something?" I ask.

"Mother! …." Sasuke is cut off by Itachi's poke in the forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, perhaps another time." Itachi says calmly.

I want to laugh my ass off but I giggle softly instead. Itachi sighs, bringing the focus back to my questions.

"Ashley, here's the situation. My little brother Sasuke wore AXE to school on Valentine's Day. The 'fan girl attack' happened at lunch while you were in the library catching up on your studies. Kakashi-chan happened to be nearby and snags Sasuke at the last second. It is a good thing that security came around and dealt with the 'fan girls'. After school, Sasuke made an offer to Kakashi-chan about being her guardian angel." Itachi states.

I look at Sasuke, wondering why.

"I know you're going to ask why I decided to become your kouhai's guardian angel. I will cut to the chase. I will admit I felt like a total dick after kidnapping your koohai. Angie-san made me realize who the hell I was working for, Madara. Team Taka and I quit after she told us she forgave us in person. Besides Angie is too naive sometimes." Sasuke explains coldly.

I nod my head quietly. I find myself content with the fact that my naive kouhai will not be in danger. My mind wonders back to the 'fan girl attack'. Itachi notices this.

"Ashurii-chan, what's on your mind?"

"The 'fan girl attack'. I know a similar story. That's all." I answer.

Thank goodness, it's Friday. Surprisingly, my mother is letting me stay at Itachi's house for the weekend. I swear I must be lucky. Who knows, but I know I see an unusual weekend ahead of me.


	16. I Must Be At His Side

**A/N: I decided to take a break from my usual style. I decided to write four mini-stories. Each one is told from each character's point of view. Enjoy!**

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 16 I Must Be At His Side

Unusual Weekend Stories: My Story

It's not like I haven't spent the night at a guy's house before. Yet this time things are different. Itachi and I end up house-sitting. Being alone together what could happen? I'll tell you what just listen.

Chores around the house are done; Itachi and I have nothing to do since we can't leave the house. Until I decide to try taking a nap on the familiar oriental couch. Itachi indicates otherwise. He takes me in his arms and starts carrying me upstairs to his room.

"Itachi kun, watashi wa anata no gārufurendo da rikōru saigo no jikan. Mada anata no tsuma. (Itachi kun, last time I recalled I'm your girlfriend. Not your wife.)" I softly whine.

"Anata wa Ashurii-chan o shitte, anata dake no jibun no mirai no tsuma kentō subekide aru. Mata, anata no sono sofuto susurinaki ga watashi o anata wa watashi no kuchibiru ni kongan shite iru shiji shimasu. (You know Ashley chan, you should just consider yourself my future wife. Besides, that soft whine of yours tells me you're begging for my lips.)" Itachi counters.

"Mo soko ni iku shinaide kudasai. Shikashi, amai watashi wa dōsa shimasen hanashite imi o sasoi. (Don't even go there. Tempting implication but, sweet talking me won't work.)" I say slyly.

"Ā,-sō desu ka? Sate, sore wa anata no yōna oto ga hoshi gatte iru dake de watashi no kuchibiru ijō. O nozominara nani demo suru yo. (Oh, is that so? Well then, it sounds like you're begging for more than just my lips. Your wish is my command.)" Itachi smiles.

I purr with satisfaction. Itachi gently sets me on his bed. I blink and he's shirtless, lying next to me. Itachi kisses me and his chakra floods my senses, unlocking a part of me that I've suppressed for too long. The part of me that calls for love. I let Itachi drive my senses wild as my purring gets louder. We make out until lunch time. After lunch, Itachi and I take a nap together. One thing becomes clear to me as I dream: I must be at Itachi's side. As for the rest of the weekend it doesn't matter anymore.

Unusual Weekend Stories: Dei-chan's Story

I'm finally getting the hang of Deidara's art. The problem is it takes a lot out of me. This makes me feel very crappy. Still Deidara-sempai calls me "his little artist." I feel he's lying to me about his comments.

So it's Saturday again. We're not training today. Deidara-sempai feels that he's pushing our training too much. We have the house to ourselves. A perfect chance to talk to Deidara-sempai.

"Sempai, what am I to you?" I ask.

"'My little artist'." Deidara answers. "What's wrong Kurera chan?"

"I feel I'm not cut out for this anymore." I sigh.

"How dare you say that? I know things are still rough but don't you ever say that again." Deidara say kindly.

I look at him in awe and confusion. Sempai hugs me tenderly. He holds me close and doesn't let go. An hour later, Deidara-sempai ends up watching over me while I take a nap. After my nap I realize: I must be at Deidara-sempai's side. As for the rest of the weekend it doesn't matter.

Unusual Weekend Stories: Kisa chan's Story

I'm thinking about how Itachi neesan (Ashurii) makes so many sacrifices for others. I look up to her. Itachi Neesan is practically my big sister. It's because of her that my life has changed. I've got a personal guard that I'm happy to have. Thanks to Itachi neesan in a way. If only there was a way to repay my debt to her. Then again, it's Saturday and I tend to think a lot. Kisame knows this and interrupts my chain of thought.

"Hey Kitty chan, what's on your mind?" Kisame interrupts.

"Itachi neesan." I answer.

"I see. Well it's about noon. Did you want to call her?" Kisame asks.

I pull out my cell phone and dial Itachi neesan's number. All I get is her answering machine, right away.

'Mashi Mashi! (Hello!) Sorry I can't come to phone right now. I'm most likely busy or don't feel like answering my phone. Then again I've probably turned off my phone because I'm making out with Itachi kun! Sayonara!'

"Itachi neesan!" I laugh. "I knew it. You do have a naughty side."

"You know what Kiti chan; I just tried calling Itachi san. He's a smooth criminal." Kisame laughs. "His phone is off as well."

"Itachi neesan would have our heads if she found out about us trying to spy on her. But I feel sleepy now." I yawn.

Kisame and I take a nice nap together. As I dream I realize that Itachi neesan wants me to be happy. She wants me to decide where I want to be. So in a way I must be at Kisame's side. The rest of the weekend doesn't matter.

Unusual Weekend Stories: Kakashi kouhai's Story

Itachi sempai always calls me 'naive' or 'baka (fool in this case)'. Even Sasuke Tenshi, he ends up reminding me. It makes me angry every time. Saturday again, it's the unusual argument about me being naive and/or foolish. At my own house.

"Kakashi chan, with all due respect, you're just too naïve and foolish sometimes." Sasuke sighs, activating his Sharingan.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell. I snap, punching Sasuke in the back. My punch connects just below his left shoulder blade. However, I don't think I put enough force to cause any damage.

Sasuke takes a brief look at me. "Violence isn't the answer here. It seems like Ashurii chan ingrained something into you. However, you're only proving everyone right about you. Come with me; allow me to help you to change."

"Doko? (Where?) Naze? (Why?)" I ask.

"The Uchiha Clan compound. We're going to train. Besides, I'm certain your sempai would approve anyway." Sasuke answers.

I obediently obey orders as I travel with him. Our training is intense. I feel I'm finally useful to everyone. Thanks to Sasuke Tenshi. It sucks that I have to be carried home. I nearly fall asleep on Sasuke's back. This kind of annoyed him a bit. In this moment, I realize where I need to be. I must be at Sasuke Tenshi's side. The rest of the weekend doesn't matter to me.


	17. Meet Ren

Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins

Chapter 17 Meet Ren

A couple of weeks later, it's just me and Itachi training together. An explosion about 5 minutes out cuts our training short. I instinctively go to investigate. Itachi follows me reluctantly. The cause of the explosion is my friend and personal weapons craftsmen Ren, trying out new materials.

"Ren! You crazy son of a bitch! You almost blew up the damn island!" I yell.

"Hi Ashley, sorry about that. How about I make a sword for Kakashi chan and we skip the lecture? Or is that a no?" Ren replies calmly.

"You are not getting off that easy." I growl.

Itachi places his hand on my shoulder. His eyes tell me not to do something I'd regret later. Itachi's chakra immediately takes over me. I reluctantly let Ren off the easy way. Time flies after this brief encounter. Before I realize it, it's the end of my junior year. After all the chaos I've manage to pass for the year. Still I'm being hunted by Madara Uchiha. Motives are still unknown. At least I still have a grip on my sanity. As for the people closest to me, they're safe. The question is: How much longer are they going to be safe?


End file.
